This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. After meeting with Dr. Taylor to discuss strategies for the Year 9, Dr. Kavanaugh decided with the approval of the SAC to allocate the funds resulting from the graduation of a junior PI to a new subproject intended to 1) provide modest bridge-funding to Center investigators who are resubmitting scored but unfunded applications and 2) provide funding for new and promising "seed projects" designed to generate data in support of publications and/or grant submissions. The overall aim of this project is to facilitate Center investigators'ability to conduct necessary preliminary studies for grant applications or in some cases to complete studies for publication with the aim of strengthening future grant submissions. Qualifying investigators submitted brief (1-3 page) research proposals to a committee consisting of the Director, the Associate Director, and, if applicable, the mentor of the investigator. When appropriate, input was also be solicited from select members of the SAC. The decision was then be made as to whether to fund the projects, and at what level. It was anticipated that these awards will not exceed $15-20K, and we required progress reports from all PI's. The program announcement for the upcoming year is appended below: CSFN CALL FOR PILOT PROJECT PROPOSALS The aim of this program is to support pilot projects for members and affiliates of the University of Montana NIH COBRE Center for Structural and Functional Neuroscience. The program is designed to support the generation of preliminary data for grant proposals and/or to develop a new direction of innovative or promising research. Faculty, postdoctoral, and predoctoral fellows are eligible to apply. Fellows must have faculty sponsorship. A faculty member can sponsor more than one project at a time, but recipients are eligible to receive funding for only one project at a time. The CSFN anticipates being able to fund 8-10 projects annually. Selected applications will be funded at a maximum of $15,000 for one year for projects of faculty and postdoctoral fellows and a maximum of $7500 per year for projects of graduate students. There is a possibility for renewed support depending on demonstrated productivity and need. The deadline for new applications and renewal of previously awarded grants is May 1, 2009. Applications should be limited to five pages or less and include an abstract, statement of the hypothesis or aim, a brief statement of background information and/or preliminary data, a description of the experimental design and methods, and references. A one page budget (not included in the page limit) should be included. Proposals will be reviewed by two senior Center members in the program area together with outside reviewers including members of the CSFN external advisory committee. The criteria for review will be based upon: Relevance/Scientific Merit: Is the proposed research project cutting edge and does it have the ability to break new research barriers and address an issue relevant to neuroscience? Significance: Will the project make a significant contribution to the general knowledge and the literature;does it have potential for development into a larger, funded project of some significance? Quality: Are the research questions/aims clearly specified;is the design appropriate;are the measurements/data collection/analysis appropriate? Feasibility: Can the project be done? Have adequate time and resources been allocated? Potential: Will the project be likely to result in an application to NIH or NSF and lead to one or more peer-reviewed publications? Awardees will be asked to provide an interim (6 month) and final progress report. An electronic version of the proposal should be submitted to both michael.kavanaugh@umontana.edu and jesse.hay@umontana.edu. Questions can be directed to Mike (406 243 4398) or Jesse (406 243 2381).